Come Set Me Free
by brittanyjocelyn
Summary: Jocelyn Briana Copeland is stuck in an abusive relationship with the big red machine, Kane. Can her hero set her free? JeffHardy x OC x Kane
1. The Real Big Red Monster

AN: Any people you recognize in this story do not belong to us, but the one telling the story from her POV does. Her name will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, the lyrics for Free by Switchfoot are also not ours, thank you! : D

* * *

"Fucking bitch," I heard, before I felt him hit me and heard a loud crack. I whimpered as my hands flew up to my nose, only to feel blood pouring out of it. My boyfriend Glenn Jacobs, or probably better known as Kane, was standing infront of me with the worst look on his face. The thing is, he acted like Kane in real life too. Like right now, he wasn't my sweet caring Glenn, he was this fucking monster that loved to hit me and hurt me. He got pleasure from my pain, and it was more than obvious from the monsterous look he wore on his face.

_Free_

_Come set me free_

_down on my knees_

_i still believe you can save me from me_

_come set me free, come set me free_

_inside this shell there's a prison cell_

"Glenn, please," I muttered, tears forming in my icy blue eyes, before cascading down my cheeks. This plead brought a part of the Glenn I knew out, I could see a hint of the real him in his eyes, but not even a second later that disappeard, replaced by anger. He grabbed the back of my head by my hair, and jerked my head back, before punching me hard in the gut, and scream coming out of my mouth. Sometimes he just snaps, I provoke him in no way, but this completely different side of him comes out. An alter ego I would call it. A side called Kane.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review! onstructive critisim is always welcome, as well as good things about the story! : D - Brittany & Jocelyn


	2. Introductions

AN: Thanks for reviewing! :D So nobody that isn't Jocelyn belongs to us, although I really wish we could own Jeffy D: oh well.

* * *

I held my nose as I ran down the hallway with tears streaming down my face. I was just trying to get away from Glenn, and it had worked only because he had a match next. I knew I'd really get beat later tonight at the hotel though. I kept running and the next thing I know I'm laying on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry darlin'," I heard someone say in with a slight southern drawl.

I opened my eyes to see Jeff Hardy staring down at me. I just groaned again as my hands went back to my nose. "S'okay," I tried to say. It came out sounding pretty weird though.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, kneeling down beside me, probably to see why I was holding my nose. "Did I do that?" he asked, frowning when he saw the blood coming out of my nose.

"No, uhm, I ran into a door," I lied to him, sitting up carefully. "The knob didn't turn all the way and I just kind of ran into it," I answered, hoping he'd believe me. I pretty much sighed inwardly as he smiled at my apparent clumsiness.

He then stood up and offered me his hand, to help me up. "So, you're the girl who's dating Kane right?" he asked, the southern accent in his voice making me melt, although Glenn was indeed my boyfriend. But only I knew him as Glenn, nobody knew the real him. They only knew him as The Big Red Monster Kane, of course that was okay though. He couldn't come off as a giant teddy bear in the ring; he had to be scary, and intimidating, nothing less.

"Yeah," I replied, my voice cracking slightly as I remembered his fist connecting with my face not to long ago. I wiped the blood from my nose off on my jeans before taking his hand and standing up. I blushed as I noticed that he hadn't let go of my hand yet.

"I'm Jeff Hardy," he introduced himself.

I nodded. "I'm Jocelyn Copeland," I said, as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile. He let go of my hand and then got a look on his face, like he had just thought of something. "Copeland? Are you related to Adam Copeland?" he asked.

I smiled, thinking of my half brother. "Yeah he's my brother," I said. "Well, technically my half brother but still," I said with a laugh, and then winced when I felt pain in my ribs.

Jeff frowned again and sighed. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No!" I said, quickly. Glenn would murder me if I went to the hospital with someone other then him, or maybe on a good day Adam.

His frown got deeper. "Alright, if you're completely sure," he said, hesitantly.

"I'm sure, but thanks for the offer," I said. My eyes widened as I saw Glenn walked our way. He looked absolutely pissed off. "I uhm…I gotta go," I said, quietly as Glenn quickly walked past us, giving me a glare. If looks could kill I'd drop dead right there, I'm sure of it. I quickly followed him, knowing that this wasn't going to be a very good night for me.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Now review please! :D - Jocelyn & Brittany


	3. Lies, Lies, and More Lies

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! As usual we own nobody but Jocelyn. Enjoy the chapter! (:

* * *

As I was following Glenn back to our room, we ran into my brother. And for maybe one of the only times in my life, I was thanking god that we ran into him. I knew that no matter what when Glenn and I got back to the room I'd get it, but this would sure as hell buy me some time.

"Hi Adam," Glenn spoke coldly, the two not liking each other that much anyway. I really don't see why it's so hard for the two to get along, one being my brother, and the other my boyfriend. You'd think they'd at least make an effort.

I ran up to my brother, and wrapped my arms around him, and surprisingly he hugged me back. He knew something was up, because I rarely hugged him, but he didn't say a word.

"Jocelyn and I were just going back to my hotel room," he said, watching me intently as I hugged my half brother. "She and I have to talk about a few things, let's go Jocelyn," he said, silently demanding that I let go of my brother and follow him. I shouldn't have listened to him, but to avoid trouble, I let go of my brother and looked down to the floor following him quickly.

"Hey, wait Jocelyn," Adam called, and I turned around, Glenn growling under his breath, "We need to talk later," he told her, hoping that she was okay. He could tell, for some weird reason, that something was going on. He had always had his suspicions though of course.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll talk to you later," I said, before turning around and following Glenn, biting down on my lip kind of too hard. I tasted blood, but it was nothing compared to the amount of blood I would taste later tonight.

When we got back to our room he automatically shoved me in first, turned around slowly and shut the door calmly, locking it also. The sound of his heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. As he turned to face me, I got this horrible feeling in my stomach. Hell, it might have just been where he punched me earlier though. I knew I deserved better then this, but I couldn't force myself to leave him. When he was himself, and not this horrible monster named Kane, he treated me so nice and loved me in every way possible. I love him as well, as crazy as that sounds.

Glenn towered over me, and grabbed my arm tightly, so tight I was sure there would be bruises there as soon as he let go. I whimpered, and didn't even attempt to pull away. I knew my attempts would be feeble, and that there was no use in even trying. He was stronger then me, faster then me, and whether I wanted to admit it or not, he was smarter then me in so many ways. "Fucking cunt," he spat, he eyes full of rage, "You know better then to fucking run from me Jocelyn Brianna," he yelled. He raised his hand to hit me, and did just that, striking me hard across the mouth.

I didn't make a sound. I knew I deserved better then this, but I also knew that I shouldn't have run off like that from him. This was my fault, and I was going to pay the price for it no doubt. I yelped as he grabbed my hair and threw me on the bed, knowing all to well where this was going. Although I should be used to it by now, I wasn't. With no effort at all he ripped my clothing from me, hitting me hard in the back of the head to disorient me while he took me.

I try my damnedest to get up and run away, but the shot to the head definitely took me by surprise. "Please..glenn," I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks. It was no use, tonight I would lay here as he got his pleasure from my pain.

* * *

When he was done, I lay there a little bloody, and in a lot of pain. I groaned quietly as he got dressed and told me that I was to stay in this room and talk to nobody until he got back, probably meaning Adam. He was going to go to catering. I sat up and bit my lip when the room started to spin. I quickly grabbed at the wall so I wouldn't fall and hurt myself even worse. Unfortunately there wasn't anything to hold onto, and I fell straightforward on my face. I heard a knock at the door and groaned again.

"Just a minute!" I called. I got up as quickly as I could and went into the bathroom. I put some new clothes on, and washed up my face before arranging my hair the best I could to hide the bruises on my face. I walked as quickly as I could to the door and opened it to see Adam. My eyes went wide as he gasped when he saw the bruises.

"What the fucking hell did he do to you?" Adam practically yelled at me.

"Shhh!!! He didn't do anything to me. I tripped over the bench over there," I said, waving my hand in the direction of a bench, and wincing I continued, "and I fell into some weights. I'm fine," I finished, pretty much impressed with myself for coming up with something that quickly.

Adam just glared at me and I knew he didn't believe me for a second. "You need to leave him. Now. Lets go," he said, in a voice that just screamed 'challenge me, I dare you.'

I just sighed. "I can't, but you gotta go. I will call you later, okay?" I said, practically shoving him out the door. "And if you see Glenn, don't say anything okay? He didn't do anything to me," I said, in a soft voice, hoping he'd believe it, but the look on his face told me he still didn't.

"Whatever, I won't say anything. If you need me, please please please, call me okay?" Adam asked, with a sigh.

"I will, don't worry," I said, inwardly sighing as well. "Now go!" I ordered him with a smile.

"Bye baby sis," Adam said, hugging me before turning around and leaving.

"Bye," I said as he left. I closed the door behind him and sighed a really big sigh, hoping that Glenn, or anybody for that matter had seen what had just happened. What I didn't know, though, was that there had been someone lurking in the shadows, watching every little move I had just made. And little did I know, he was very close to Glenn.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading!! Review please and thank youuuuu! ((: - Brittany & Jocelyn


	4. A Fight, A Hospital, and A Babysitter?

AN: Okay, so as usual, we don't own any person other then Jocelyn. So Brittany and I have also been noticing that there are people reading the story, but almost NOBODY is reviewing it...So we've come to the conclusion that if you want another chapter to be posted, you'll have to review. Otherwise we won't post them for a few weeks at a time...Thanks for reading this, and have fun readin' our story!

* * *

I had just sat down on the bench when Glenn came bursting through the door. I jumped so bad I almost fell off of the bench. "What's wrong?" I asked, my heart beating so loud I was almost sure he could hear it.

"Did you talk to anyone while I was gone?" he practically screamed at me, slamming the door.

I looked down at the floor as tears started to form in my eyes. 'How did he find out?' I thought.

Glenn raised his hand to hit me but immediately stopped when the door was thrown open. He acted normally, moving his hand like he was going to scratch the back of his head. "Hey Stephanie," he said, nonchalantly. He looked at the other person that came into the room with a cold glare. "Jeff," he said, cruelly.

"Is everyone okay? We heard the door slam pretty hard," Jeff asked, looking at me.

I had smiled when Jeff came in the room, remembering earlier when we had talked. He had been so nice, and it was such a change from being treated like I was when I was with Glenn.

"Hey Jocelyn, can you come outside with me, I need to talk to you," Jeff said, looking at me and completely ignoring Glenn. He didn't like that very much…

"We're busy, she's not going anywhere," Glenn told Jeff, getting in his face.

I watched as Jeff looked from him to me, and then back to him. He had this thoughtful look on his face. "I think that Jocelyn is pretty much old enough to speak for herself, don't you?" Jeff said, getting all up in Glenn's face.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to the two of them. "Guys, please stop," I said, trying to push them apart from each other, only to get pushed back out of the way by Glenn.

"Shut the fuck up Jocelyn, this doesn't fucking involve you," he snarled at me.

I sucked in a sharp breath, as I fell and my ribs hit the bench. I groaned; they hurt from earlier.

Jeff took one look at me, and heard me groan and punched Glenn in the face, in the nose to be exact. I heard a crack and blood started pouring down Glenn's face. I would have laughed if my ribs didn't fucking hurt so much. The next thing I heard was Stephanie trying to break it up, and when she couldn't she called other people in to do it for her. Some were wrestlers, refs, and others were trainers.

I groaned again, as another wave of pain hit me right in the ribs. I had no clue what was happening around me, the pain hurt too badly. I heard my brother rushing to my side as I passed out.

* * *

This annoying beeping sound woke me up. I tried to sit up, but felt myself being pushed back down gently. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jeff Hardy staring back down at me.

"What the fuck has he been doing to you?" he asked through his teeth, as he looked down at me.

"Glenn hasn't done anything to me. He really hasn't," I insisted, hoping he would believe me.

"That is a lie and we both know it Jocelyn! Just tell me the truth!!!" Jeff yelled.

I flinched when he yelled, and recoiled away from him. I was just so used to yelling being associated with me getting hit that I didn't realize what I was doing until he just stared at me.

"What has he done?" Jeff whispered, just looking at me.

"I told you, Glenn. Has. Done. Nothing," I said. "Please just drop it for now, I'll talk to you later," I told him.

He just nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna go see when they're going to let you outta here. I'm guessing that you don't really like hospitals," he told me, in a monotone voice.

I just sighed, I hated that he wouldn't listen to me, or believe me, but oh well. He would just have to accept my answer, and live with it. There was no way I could ever leave Glenn. For some twisted reason, I loved him.

Turns out I was able to leave just a few hours later then that. As I was getting ready Jeff stepped out of the room, so I would be more comfortable changing, I heard my brother talking to Jeff outside the door. I couldn't help myself when I pressed my ear to the door, to try to hear what they were talking about. I smiled when I was able to hear them.

"What do you want with my baby sister? Why do you even care so much?" Adam asked, staring at Jeff. He was always the over protective big brother.

"I honestly don't know, but I can't help but to be drawn to her. I really like her, but I think that something's up with her and Kane," Jeff told Adam.

Adam just sighed. "I think he's beating her. That's the only explanation for how she's getting all of these injuries so quickly," he said. "She always gets so defensive for him when I try to ask her about it," he told Jeff.

"Yeah, I asked her what he'd done to her and she got all defensive and said that he hadn't done anything to her," Jeff explained with a sigh.

I pulled my ear away from the door and finished getting ready angrily. When I was done I yanked the door open and just stomped out past them.

* * *

Glenn took me back to the hotel room. He let me take a shower and change into an oversized shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants. I laid down on the bed and sighed.

"I'm going out for a little while tonight. Since I know you'll try to escape me, I'm having a friend watch over you. Don't try anything," Glenn growled.

I stared at him with wide eyes and nodded. He scared me. "Okay," I said. I jumped when I heard the door slam open and looked over to see Mark Callaway staring at me. I inwardly groaned; he hated me almost as much as Glenn did.

"So how long do I have to watch over the bitch?" Mark asked Glenn, looking from me to him.

"Only a few hours, I should be back around midnight," Glenn said. He walked over to me and kissed me, before pulling back and warning me about behaving.

I rolled my eyes and frowned as he left, slamming the door shut. "Whatever," I mumbled. My eyes almost popped out of my head as Mark quickly crossed the room, coming straight at me. He smacked me so hard I could taste blood on the inside of my cheek.

"Don't fucking disrespect anybody like that again bitch," he said, growling at me.

I just stared at him, and rolled over as tears silently rolled down my cheeks. I fucking hated my life.

I didn't notice Mark staring at me, wondering what the fuck he had done to me as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Please please review!!! - Jocelyn & Brittany :D


End file.
